When Anime Met Manga
by Starship Artisan
Summary: Oneshot Crackficish- What happens when the Homunculi from the manga and first anime meet? Insanity ensues. Spoilers for the endings to both series.


A/N: For some odd reason, this came to me while I was in the shower. So basically I got out quickly and 7jumped straight to my computer. Unfortunately my keys are sticking from spilling a Monster energy drink on it .

Warning! There will be bashings of the both series in this story. Don't like it, don't read it. Spoilers for both as well

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Fullmetal Alchemist.

0-0-0

When Anime met Manga

In all the years that Father has been around has he even seen a sight like this.

Eight people stood across from him, and a few looked like bad animated versions of his children. Their leader seemed to be a woman in a pink dress with short hair, hardly leader material. Dante was equally as shocked, and she wondered why Hoenheim of Light would be with those people who look like better animated versions the homunculi. As all sixteen of them stared at each other in an awkward silence, Father and Dante both said at the same time, "Who are you?"

Father cleared his throat and said, "I am the Father of the Homuculi, and soon to be God."

Dante scoffed and said, "Hah! Father of the Homunculi? Yeah right. I am the leader of them and they will do whatever I wish! Or else I will somehow use my powers to control them in a way which makes no sense at all!" Dante said triumphantly.

"...Right." Father said in an exasperated tone. Young Wrath from the anime then clung to the anime Sloth and started mumbling about how she was his mother. Sloth started to console him.

"It's okay Wrath..."

"What?" The manga Wrath asked, "I didn't even say anything."

"Wait, is that kid supposed to be my counterpart?" The manga Pride asked sarcastically, "You must be joking."

The anime Pride looked down on the manga Pride in confusion, "Wait, Selim? Son? Aren't you supposed to be dead? I clearly strangled you in the last episode!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not your actual son! And you never strangled me!" Pride argued back, clearly pissed that he was killed by a poorly animated counterpart of his brother Wrath.

"Just who are you then?" The anime Pride asked.

"I am Pride, the first homunculus!" The manga Pride said proudly and moved his shadows around for emphasis.

"No, I'm Pride and Fuhrer of Amestris!" The anime Pride answered, "Speaking of which, who are you supposed to be?" He asked pointing to the manga Wrath.

"I am Wrath and Fuhrer of Amestris." The manga Wrath said diligently. "I don't see that if we are counterparts why we have different names..."

"Who knows," The anime Pride shrugged. Envy then soon interjected.

"I am Envy the one and only!" The manga Envy said loudly, "Now go away my poorly animated look alike!" The gender confused palm tree said as he pointed to the anime Envy.

"I am also Envy! And the son of Hoenheim of Light!" The anime Envy stated coldly.

"Hoenheim of Light? Don't you just mean Hoenheim..." The manga Envy asked. The other Homunculi from the manga all looked at the anime Envy with confused expressions. The manga Envy then asked, "If you're his son, then doesn't that make you the Fullmetal Pipsqueaks brother? Don't tell me you are really Alphonse Elric!"

"No, no. That would be a horrible plot twist, oh, and I'm a dragon! But I did kill the Fullmetal brat!" The anime Envy said proudly.

Manga Pride grumbled, "I got killed by him..."

"...I also ended up on the other side of the gate in Nazi Germany!"

"I can't believe you're my counterpart... At least I died by my own will!"

Greeling, who wasn't really paying attention, commented, "Didn't you get burned quite a bit first and turned into your pathetic little bug form?"

Envy whipped his head around and quickly said, "Well, Lust got killed early on by being burned to death!"

"Not before I killed Havoc," she said indignantly. The manga Wrath looked over at her, "About that..."

"So... Tired..." The manga Sloth said and began to sleep; the anime Sloth looked at him in disappointment. "Is that supposed to be my counterpart?" The manga set of Homunculi just nodded their heads in unison at her as she sighed.

The anime Greed looked around and asked, "Wait a minute, where is my counterpart?"

"He was melted." Father said in a normal tone of voice which made Greed look at him in shock. "This is the new Greed." Father said while pointing at Greeling.

"Wow," The anime Greed started, "That must have been some failed transmutation..." The anime homunculi all started to laugh. Even little Wrath, but he didn't get the joke. The other set of homunculi looked at him strangely.

"Huh? This body happens to belong to a Prince from Xing." Greeling said boastfully.

The anime Homunculi all looked at him weirdly, "where is Xing?" one of them asked. It was now the turn of the manga Homuculi to give them weird looks.

"You guys make no sense; next thing you'll say is you eat Philosopher stones!" They all started to laugh including Father. Then there was an awkward silence when Dante started to say, "Uh, actually..."

"You mean you eat Philosophers stones? What about the ones inside them?" Father asked genuinely curious. Dante simply said, "There aren't any Philosophers stones inside of them."

The anime Gluttony looked at Dante then said, "They have Philosopher stones?" His face then contorted into a freaky expression. The manga homunculi took this as a sign to start running, except for Sloth since he was still sleeping.

As they were running, the other Homunculi just stared in awe and all came to the same conclusion: The author must have been on crack when she wrote this.

0-0-0

A/N: They seemed to have broken down the fourth wall here.

Thanks for reading! This was hard to type with sticky keys

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


End file.
